Five Nights at Freddy's: The longest Night
by TheLordPotato
Summary: It's just another night at the Freddy Fazbear Family Dinner. Just another night of work to Mike Schimidt. Just another chance for the animatronics to kill the night guard. But this night... This night will be the longest of their lives


FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: THE LONGEST NIGHT

Warning: The Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise is owned by Scott Caw- aw come on guys, you've read enough fanfiction to know this copyright shit. Scott Cawthon owns the animatronic furballs franchise and bla bla bla

It was 11:50 at the Freddy Frazbear Family Pizzeria. The cleaning staff had already left, leaving every single bit of the restaurant clean and sparkling for the next day. The doors and Windows were closed, and the night guard, Mike Schmidt, was already at his office.

Mike checked all the cameras to see if the pizzeria had any intruders. Not that he feared someone would steal something from the restaurant, but because no one should stay and face the horrors that happened after midnight. He then put the tablet down, checking the time. 11:59, any second now...

Mike's wrist watch beeped softly as midnight arrived. The restaurant now no longer ran on external power, which meant he has limited power. This, however, was no problem for him. He has been working on this job for months now, so he was basicaly a pro at managing power... and defending himself from unholy animatronics.

Speaking of animatronics, the metal animals had gone into night mode by now, giving them the ability to roam freely in the pizzeria. At the stage, Bonnie, the bunny, and Chica, the Chicken, came to life and quickly rushed to their positions. Bonnie ran to the left hall while Chica went for the kitchen.

Bonnie, always the first one to welcome the night guard, approached the door. Unfortunatelly for him, Mike heard his heavy footsteps and pressed the button that slammed the door shut. The mechanical bunny's ear fell unhappily as he once again failed to catch the nocturnal watchmen, and he locked himself on the broom closet to cry, because _Bonnie is a little bitch._

Chica took her sweet time on the kitchen, eating leftover pizzas. But she was clumsy, and knocked over the pots and cooking instruments, making enough noise to wake up the dead.

Freddy Frazbear, the leader of the group and the image of the Family restaurant, stood on the stage, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "For fuck's sake" He said, looking at the kitchen's direction "CHICA" He yelled "STOP MAKING SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE YOU FAT FUCK"

"FUCK YOU FREDDY I'M EATING MY PIZZA! " Chica yelled back, her mouth stuffed with italian deliciousness.

"WE DON'T NEED TO EAT YOU RETARDED FUCK" said Freddy, holding his head angryly

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM" yelled Chica, stuffing more pizza into her mouth

The night went on with Mike sucessfully defending himself from the crazed animatronics. At 3 AM, he still had half of the energy, so he should be fine for the rest of the night... unless Foxy the Fox caught him off guard.

The pirate animatronic slowly pulled the curtains of pirate cove away, staring at the camera. He waited patiently for the little light that indicated that it was on to turn off. He couldn't move while the night guard was watching. If he did, he'd lost the element of surprise.

Minutes passed, and the camera was still on. Foxy ran his hook along his teeth, the jaw hanging open. He was getting impatient. After what seemed like na eternity, the little light went off, and almost immediatelly the fox animatronic dashed towards the guard's office. He ran as fast as he could, growling and baring his teeth. Halfway to Mike's location, he howled powerfully, seeking his prey. Actually this was only happening on Foxy's mind, as he stumbled over to the office, frailing his arms around and chomping the air like a retarded seal.

"OPQERUYOGIDYASVIBCIOUYWEOUGFHDAVUOGY" Screeched Foxy, running to the office's door

Mike lifted his tablet and checked the camera on the left hallway, catching a glimpse of the imbecile fox sprinting across the hall. Surprisingly, he didn't make a move for the left door's button, like he always did. Instead, he simply smirked.

Foxy finally reached the door and, much to his joy, it was open. He leaned in the office, and was about to screech his lungs out... but stopped once he spotted Mike sat on his chair, completely naked.

"SKREEE-what the fuck?!" said the pirate fox.

"Hello Foxy" said Mike, with the Gendo pose, which would be ten times more threatening if he wasn't naked "I was waiting for you..." he smiled "Now I'm going to yiff the shit out of you"

"Wait wh-?!" before he could end his sentence, Mike pulled him in and closed both doors shut

"GET UR ANUZ READY" screamed Mike

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed Foxy

Bonnie peaked from the broom closed, hearing what seemed to be the sound of saws and hammers coming from the office, along with Foxy's screams of pain.

"O-Oh my gosh...! " he said, nearly shitting his non-existant pants. He winced as the door slammed open, and what seemed to be a pile of scrap metal was thrown out. That was actually what was left of poor Foxy after Mike was done with him.

"K-Kill me" Wheezed Foxy, twiching. Mike then peaked out from the office, seeming to be tripping balls.

"YOU'RE NEXT BUNNY BOY!" yelled Mike

Bonnie, wasting no time, quickly grabbed Foxy and ran as fast as he could from the insane night guard

Chica and Freddy stood in the stage, wondering what the fuck was going on. Bonnie simply darted for the exit.

"GUYS RUN!" he yelled as he ran past the rest of the band.

"What the heck is going on? " said Chica

"I'M GOING TO YIFF YOUR DICKS OFF!" screamed Mike

"OH SHIT HE'S A FURRY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" yelled Freddy, running to the exit too, followed by Chica

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I HAVE YOUR FUCKING PIZZERIA NOW FURBALLS!" screamed Mike, looking out the broken window.

The animatronic band jumped through a window because it's more epic this way and ran away from the pizzeria as fast as they could.

The four mechanical animals stopped after a few blocks away from the restaurant. Foxy had to be carried after being buttfucked so hard.

"W-What are we going to do? We c-can't go back to the pizzeria n-now...!" said Bonnie, holding his ears like a whore holds dicks.

"Shut up dammit, I'm thinking!" said Freddy, rubbing his temples again.

"Where am I going to get pizza now?!" said Chica, grabbing Bonnie and shaking him violently "I NEED MY FUCKING FIX MAN"

"Kill meee" wheezed Foxy

"Hello" said a voice coming from a dark alley

The four singer animatronics turned to the alley, watching as a figure emerged from the shadows... it was Ballon Boy.

"Hi!" He said, giggling "I heard that you have prob-"

"IT'S BALLON BITCH! FUCKING KILL HIM" yelled Freddy, jumping at the little boy animatronic and beating the living shit out of him

"Freddy! No!" said Bonnie, trying to get Freddy off of BB

"Freddy stop it!" said Chica, holding Freddy too "He might have pizza with him!" she looked at BB "You have pizza?"

"No" said BB

"FUCKING DIE" yelled Chica, stepping on BB's face

"G-Guys!" said Bonnie "Guys s-stop! He can help us!"

"Give me a good reason! " said Freddy, holding BB

"We n-need to g-get back to the restaurant!" said Bonnie, waving his arms madly "T-Think of the children!"

Freddy bitchslapped BB

"T-Think of the restaurant"

Freddy bitchslapped BB

Bonnie sighed "Think o-of the money"

"Oh shitz!" exclaimed Freddy, setting BB down "Alright you little fuck you better help us"

"Ok, no problem" said BB, trying to fix his messed up face

"Wait, really? Even after we kicked your little faggot ass?" said Freddy

"Eh, I'm used to people beating me up. It happens more often than you think" he shrugged "So, yeah, back to business. The night guard took over the diner?"

"L-Look at what he's done to Foxy!" said Bonnie

"Kill me" wheezed Foxy

BB looked over at Foxy for a moment "Hmmm... It seems like the guard has a very high YIFF level"

"YIFF?" said Freddy "You mean like that thing furries like to do?"

"No, it's the acronym Y.I.F.F." replied BB "It stands for Yotsuba Intensive Furry Fucking. A very high level of YIFF means the guard is so much of a furry he ascended into a higher existance "

"O-Oh no... H-How can we defeat such t-thing?' said Bonnie, grabbing his ears again

"There is... One way" replied BB, grabbing a very old scroll and opening it, revealing na image of four slices of a Golden pizza "This, my friends, is the legendary golden pizza"

"Woooooww..." said Bonnie

"Holy shit" said Freddy

"Uurrrr" drooled Chica

"Kill me" wheezed Foxy

"These four pieces of pepperoni flavored junk food hold an immense power that, if used right, can defeat the night guard" said BB "The four pieces are scattered in diferente locations across space-time" he turned around to fetch two other itens "Here, I have a map with all the four locations, and na special device that can teleport you through space and time"

"Wait, how did you get all this stuff? " said Freddy

"Because of plot progression! " replied BB, giving them the itens "Now get this stuff and fuck off!". As he was done saying that, he slowly got back into the dark alley

"Right!" said Freddy "Now that we have this stuff we can grab this magic pizza shit and get our pizzeria back!"

Analyzing the map's coordinates, they were able to locate the closest pizza slice. Bonnie set the coordinates into the teleporting device and, with a green flash, the four animatronics were thrown into the time vortex. Sadly, they were not prepared for the eldrich horrors of the fifth dimension

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Bonnie

" WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK" screamed Freddy

"I REGRET EVERYTHIIIIINNNGG!" screamed Chica

"KILL MEEEEEEEE!" screamed Foxy

Meanwhile, back at the dark alley where they teleported from, one certain yellow figure stared at the burn marks caused by the teleporting device.

"All going according to the plan!" he said, as he started to laugh madly. One lightning illuminated the alley, revealing... Sponge Bob!

Then he suffocated to death because he was out of the water

Then Springtrap stepped in

"All according to the plan!" He said, laughing madly

[TO BE CONTINUED]

Author's note: I honestly have no fucking idea what I'm doing here. I actually came up with this one plot. Oh well, I might continue this crap...


End file.
